


Sweetheart

by tsumaranaii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumaranaii/pseuds/tsumaranaii
Summary: How do you spell love?You don’t spell it, you feel it.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> i’m very proud of this! this took me forever to write so i hope it pays off  
> enjoy!! <3

 

“Hit me! I need another one!”

You were currently at a club with your best guy friend, Tom. He made you tag along so he wasn’t going at it alone, but also because he wanted to get you out and get laid. You never did, though. You had your standards and one night stands were not on that list.

“Man, you need to chill out!” You shouted over the music.

“Not happening! You’re the D.D for the night, so I’m gonna get myself shitfaced!” He reminded, downing his shot. You sighed and turned the other way, pulling out your phone.

You scrolled through Twitter for a while, blocking out the sea of drunk people and an overplayed throwback song. If you were honest, you didn’t want to be there. You’d rather be comfortable in bed with Criminal Minds or Parks and Rec playing on your TV.

“Whiskey on the Rocks and something tasty for the lady.” A voice said. You looked up and saw a guy sitting in the seat next to you. He had light brown hair that was pushed back. He wore black jeans, a white cotton t-shirt and a black jacket. He had a black Chanel watch and small silver hoops in his ears. He looked at you and gave you a smile.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” He asked. You raised an eyebrow and leaned back in your seat.

“‘Sweetheart’? Isn’t that an odd way to address a woman?” You asked, putting your phone down on the bar beside you. His smile grew as he leaned forward.

“I figured you’d like the name, considering how _sweet_ you look.”

“Smooth move, Ex-Lax. Who are you?” You inquired. He laughed, his smile widening.

“Ah, I like your humor. I’m Hoseok, but you can call me Wonho. I’m the one who owns that sexy Bugatti outside.”

“Does your personality match it?” You grumbled, slightly annoyed by him already.

“W-Well, uh...” He trailed off, slightly shocked.

“Don’t tell me you try to pick up chicks by giving out the fact you have a cool car.”

“That’s how I roll.” He smirked. He was sexy, but his Bugatti personality wiped that slate clean. “You’re really pretty, baby. How about you and I get out of here, hm?”

You snorted, a dry laugh escaping your lips. The bartender slid your drinks to the two of you. You grabbed yours and swallowed it in a few gulps.

“If you think I’m gonna go home with you, you’ve got your head up your ass.” You declared, setting your glass down.

“The kitty got claws.” He said, sipping his whiskey. “What can I do to change your mind?”

You turned your head towards him and stared him in the eye. “Remove your head from your ass and establish a healthy relationship with me. We’ll talk after that.” You told him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Suddenly, your friend walked up to you and slung his arm around your shoulders.

“Oh my goodnessssss!~” Tom slurred. “Who’s _this_ fine piece of ass? Ya wanna eat mine–“ “Alright, time to go.” You wanted to get the hell out and go home. You despised guys like him. He was just looking for a fuck, and that was not going to be you.

“No!” Your friend argued, flinging his arms around. You turned around and grabbed your phone and purse, holding your friend up by the arms.

“I’ll see you around, sweetheart.” He enunciated the nickname, which made you roll your eyes.

You walked out, led him to your car and started home. As soon as you let him go and made sure he didn’t split his skull open from stumbling up his steps, you went home.

Once you got to your bed, you face planted into the sheet, still in your navy blue cocktail dress. Your phone buzzed, earning a groan as you picked it up from the floor. You had a text with no contact ID.

 

**unknown:**

_surprise ;)_

 

**you:**

_this is a weird way for a telemarketer to contact me. you selling something?_

 

**unknown:**

_i’m selling the idea for a good time, sweetheart. it’s wonho, remember?_

 

No way.

 

**you:**

_dude how the FUCK did you get my number_

 

You were stunned. How did he manage to get your number? Tom was too drunk to even spell his own name, which is only three letters, and you certainly didn’t.

 

**bugatti bitch:**

_a magician never reveals his secrets... except for this one time  
never leave your phone unlocked, sweetheart_

 

**you:**

_that’s so not cool! i should block you..._

_you’re nuts_

 

**bugatti bitch:**

_nuts for you, maybe. if i can’t get you in bed, can i get a date?_

 

‘Yeah, he’s nuts,’ you thought.

 

**you:**

_in your dreams, buddy_

_i’m going to bed gn_

 

**bugatti bitch:**

_sweet dreams, sweetheart ;)_

 

**you:**

_lmao go choke_

 

You put your phone down and grabbed a pillow and pressed your face into it, letting out a loud pitched scream.

After you took your dress off and took care of your nightly routine, you crawled back into bed to get some sleep.

  
~~

You woke up at 9 in the morning, to the obnoxious sound of your alarm. Whining, you shut it off and snuggled back into the covers. Not before you heard the faint sound of buzzing. You poked your head out from the sheets and grabbed your phone, seeing two messages from Wonho.

“What a wonderful way to start my day,” you sighed.

 

**bugatti bitch:**

_good morning, sweetheart :)_

_sleep well?_

 

You huffed and angrily typed out a response.

 

**you:**

_i was sleeping just fine until your ass interrupted it_

_delete me from your phone. you should know by now i’m not gonna go out with you_

 

There was the faint sound of a door closing, someone letting out a curse and then opening your fridge.

‘Tom,’ you thought. He had a spare key to your house in case of an emergency. His idea of an emergency is nothing. You just have all the food he wants.

 

**bugatti bitch:**

_i like the challenge you’re throwing at me. besides, if i didn’t delete you, you could just delete me instead. right??_

 

**you:**

_touché_

 

Tom came in and threw himself onto your bed.

“Hey, goofball. Who’re you texting so early this morning?” He asked, cracking open a can of soda.

“That guy from the club last night. He won’t stop texting me.” You groaned. Your phone buzzed and you quickly grabbed it.

“Then why are you still texting him if you want him to stop?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Go take your soda and walk into the ocean.”

 

**bugatti bitch:**

_as i thought, sweetheart. no one can resist this ;)_

 

**you:**

_i’m surprised a head as big as yours can fit through a door_

 

**bugatti bitch:**

_you haven’t seen the other one, though_

_do you want to?_

 

**you:**

_FUCK. THAT._

 

“I have never seen your thumbs move so quickly before. You must text him more than you text me. No cool, babe.” He snatched your phone from your hands and proceeded to read your messages.

“Seriously?” He asked, his voice going up in pitch. “He’s got money, he’s fucking cute, and he wants to go out with you. What’s the issue here?”

“He’s stuck up, Tom. I don’t like people who act that way. I think I’m good with what I got right now.”

“If you won’t take that offer, I definitely will. Does he eat ass?” Tom laughed, making you do the same.

“You did offer yours last night.” You answered.

“Did I really? What did he say? Ah, forget it. Let’s go get breakfast. I could really use some bacon to cure this hangover.” He said as he bounded out of your room.

For the rest of the day, the two of you chatted back and forth. You threw out sarcastic replies and he threw them right back, and you started to enjoy it. You didn’t know if it was because he took your mind off of things, or if you just wanted to know more about him.

That evening, you learned he was the CEO of Lee Entertainment, lives in his own apartment downtown and owns a Siberian Husky. He sent a picture of it to you, causing you to ‘awwww’ out loud and send back a heart GIF, to which he responded with the same.

The two of you became acquaintances, but more on the borderline of friends. You still denied him every time he asked to go out on a date. You didn’t want to go that far until you knew him completely.

Right now, you were on your couch, arguing over which comedy TV show was better.

 

**bunny boi:**

_clearly, The Office is WAY better_

 

**you:**

_no, it doesn’t have a ron swanson in it. nor a leslie knope :((_

 

**bunny boi:**

_it has a michael! and a pam, too_

 

**you:**

_but leslie knope and ben wyatt are the power couple of the century_

 

**bunny boi:**

_make way for michael and holly – the TRUE power couple_

 

**you:**

_fight me damn it_

 

**bunny boi:**

_i’d win, y’know_

 

**you:**

_how?_

 

**bunny boi:**

_i could just smile and my white teeth would blind you_

 

**you:**

_bold of you to assume i like your smile_

 

**bunny boi:**

_what’s not to like?_

_AHHH MY DOG CAN SPEAK_

 

**you:**

_FACETIME ME ASAP_

 

Suddenly, your phone showed you had an incoming FaceTime from Wonho. You quickly pushed accept and watched as the image of his dog filled the screen.

“Speak, Sagwa!” Wonho’s voice filled your ears. The puppy barked and Wonho handed her a treat.

“That’s adorable!” You smiled, melting into your couch.

“C’mon, do it again! Say hi!” Wonho commanded. The puppy barked and stuck her tongue out.

“I think I might die from all this cuteness.” You whined. Wonho laughed and switched the camera over to his face. You angled the camera to where only your ceiling was showing.

“Hey, I want to see your face.”

“No.”

“Show me?”

“Not happening.”

“Please?”

“I gave you my answer already.”

“Pleaseeee?”

“You’re so annoying, you know that?” You pointed out.

“Yeah, but you like it.” He grinned.

“Agree to disagree.” You turned to your side and plugged your phone in, setting it on the table so it could lean against the lamp without having to hold it.

“There’s that pretty girl.” He complimented, and quickly took a screenshot. Your felt your cheeks get warm and you covered them with your hands.

“Quit taking photos of me!”

“Someone’s a little shy.” He teased.

“Yeah, so don’t look at me.” You said. You really were blushing. At first, his flirty comments wouldn’t get to you. Now, they made you feel something on a whole other level.

“Maybe I _want_ to look at you.”

“If I didn’t look dead inside.”

“You’re always pretty to me, no matter what you look like.” He said. He set his phone beside him with the camera still facing him, his hoodie bunching up around his head as he lied down. He looked warm and cuddly. You thought about how warm you could be, held against his chest, his arms wrapped around–

“You’re staring at me, babe.” He smiled. You blinked and shifted yourself around.

“No, I was just zoning out.” You declined.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” He winked. He called you that nickname on the daily. It never failed to make your face turn a different color.

“Hey, how about that date?” He randomly asked.

Your opened your mouth to tell him ‘no’, but quickly shut it as you thought it over. He was a pretty decent guy, he was funny, and he made you feel happy. You hadn’t been on a date in a few months, so why the hell not?

“Depends on what you’ve got to offer.” You said quietly. His eyes widened as he grabbed his phone and put you on pause, talking quickly.

“Okay, we could go to dinner and go to a movie. Oh, we could walk through the park and look at all the cherry blossoms! Maybe we could go to the fair nearby–“

“Calm down!” You giggled, smiling at how excited he was.

“I didn’t realize you had all these things planned out already. You’re such a softie.” You cooed. He sat up and raised an eyebrow.

“Shin Hoseok is no softie, honey. I’m hard all the time.” His voice dropped down a few octaves, a smirk on his face. You busted out in laughter which made him do the same.

“You’ve got a _serious_ medical issue if you’re having that problem.”

“But is that a yes?” He asked, coming closer to the camera.

You debated it again, ultimately deciding. “You have yourself a yes, pretty boy.”

“Holy shit!” He cheered, leaping off his couch and doing a happy dance.

“On one condition!” You interrupted. His smile dropped and he stood still.

“Do not, I repeat, do _not_ go spend money on me to and fro. I’m not making stacks like you are, so it makes me feel guilty when people buy me things and I can’t give back.” You said sadly.

“Honey, you don’t have to buy me anything.” He approached the camera and smiled softly. “The fact that I get to have you with me is worth more than any money in the world.”

His words struck you in the chest, his eyes holding this loving emotion you’ve never seen before.

“I feel the same way – scratch the money part.” You joked.

“Well, how does this sound? We go out to dinner and then,” His sentence faded off as he thought of something else to do.

“A walk in the park sounds nice.” You offered. Just the two of you in a beautiful park at night sounded delightful, especially since it was mildly chilly which meant you two would have to walk close together.

“A walk in the park. Yeah, that sounds great! Tomorrow night, then?”

“Sounds like a plan.” You replied. You yawned and snuggled into the couch.

“Sleepy?”

“Honestly, yeah.” You closed your eyes, telling him you were going to let them rest for a second. Wonho began to quietly sing a song, which you then promptly fell asleep with him on call.

“[Y/N]? Honey?” He called, but you were out like a light.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well.” With that, he ended the call.

~~~

You slowly awoke to the sunlight shining in your face, confused as to why you were still on the couch. You looked over to see your phone still propped upright. You grabbed it and texted Wonho.

 

**you:**

_omg i fell asleep i’m sorry_

 

You looked at the clock that read it was 10 in the afternoon. You got up and brushed your hair, styling it as you got ready for work. Your phone buzzed as you were brushing your teeth.

 

**bunny boi:**

_no need to apologize, sweetheart. you’re adorable when you sleep_

 

**you:**

_oml be quiet  
what time do i need to be ready?_

 

**bunny boi:**

_what time you get off work?_

 

**you:**

_i go to work at 11 and get off around 7._

_does 7:45 work?_

 

**bunny boi:**

_that’s perfect! i’ll come pick you up around then :)  
what’s your address?_

 

You sent him your address, smiling to yourself.

 

**you:**

_101 willowbaker street_

 

**bunny boi:**

_awesome. see you then! ~_

 

You put your phone in your pocket and went to work. Work didn’t even seem as stressful as it usually was, you were too excited for your date tonight. You shared your excitement with your coworkers, who returned their excitement with praises of ‘have fun’ and ‘good luck’. When you clocked out at 7, you sped home to get ready. You quickly showered and threw on something comfy, going with dark blue jeans and a peach colored sweater.

Suddenly, someone knocked on your door. You took some deep breaths before bolting to the door and opening it.

Wonho was dressed in light blue jeans and a yellow sweater, his hair styled neatly atop his head. You two eyed each other before bursting into laughter.

“Looks like we both went with the comfortable concept, huh?” You giggled.

“Appears to be that way.” Wonho said as he moved out of the way so you could walk out the door. You locked it behind you and turned to Wonho.

‘ _Holy shit’_ , you thought. ‘ _He looks so pretty_.’

“You look beautiful, [Y/N].” He smiled.

“You do too. I-I mean, you look handsome. Handsome _and_ beautiful, yeah, that’s what you are.” You rambled, nervously picking up your steps as you walked into the elevator.

“You flatter me.” He joked, leaning against the elevator wall. “Seriously, you look very pretty.”

“Thank you.” You blushed, looking down at your shoes.

Wonho reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. Your cheeks were aflame as you felt his hand next to your face.

“You’re so cute when you blush like that.” He said, the tips of your ears starting to burn from blushing so bad.

“It’s chilly.” You lied. He pushed himself off the wall to stand beside you, wrapping an arm around you to pull you close.

“Is this better?” He asked.

“Extremely.” You said, nuzzling into his shoulder.

The elevator chimes and the doors opened. He walked outside with your hand in his, scanning the lot for his car.

“Which one did you choose to take for tonight?” You asked. He smirked and pointed at the navy blue Bugatti.

“Are you _joking_?” You gaped.

“Nope. This is my most prized possession. And _you_ just happen to be the first to ride in it with me.” He winked. He walked over and opened the passenger door, allowing you to get inside. You huffed and got in, already marveling at the interior. The seats were black leather, and the radio looked too futuristic to mess with.

Before long, you made it to the restaurant. It was a simple pasta place, the owner greeting Wonho as he walked through the doors. The two of you were shown to the very back of the restaurant where a single table with two wooden chairs sat and two glasses filled with wine.

“Pasta? I didn’t realize you liked pasta.” You said as he pulled out your chair to let you sit down. He sat across from you and looked at you.

“I just remember you saying something about how much you loved pasta. Besides, it’s comfy and nice in here. I figured you’d enjoy it.” He winked at you, making you giggle.

After ordering your food, the two of you chatted for a while. You told him about your home life and he told you about his. You both shared the same taste in different things, too. Music, movies, books, and clothing styles. It made you feel good knowing someone had some things in common with you.

He was such a wonderful person to talk to. He was a sweet guy, no fake personalities, no other girls, nada. You wondered if this was the doing of your guardian angel. You’d have to thank them later.

He stood up and took your hand. “Ready to go for that walk?”

You dropped your fork and jumped up, pulling him towards the door with food still in your mouth. “Yeah, let’s roll!”

He grabbed you and pulled you against him. “Easy, baby. Slow down.” You looked into his eyes, his hand against your face and the other wrapped around your waist.

He started to lean in and you braced yourself for the kiss, but it never came. “Let’s go.” He pressed his lips to the tip of your nose and let you go. You didn’t want to move. You wanted that moment to last forever.

He led you out, his fingers intertwined with yours.

“The park is just down the way.” He spoke. “It’s my favorite place to go. Whether it be with my family or by myself, it’s always beautiful .”

The two of you walked in silence until bright pink trees filled your vision, the sweet aroma of the flowers wrapping you in comfort.

You started at the entrance and began to walk through, the street lamps lighting up the trees as you walked by. Soft petals floated to the ground below, making the ground look pink.

“Have you ever been here before?” He asked.

You shook your head, too fascinated by the trees. It was only you two in the park, aside from the birds singing softly from the branches.

Wonho leaned down and picked up a handful of petals before blowing them in your face, interrupting your thoughts.

“Hey!” You giggled, crouching down to pick up a larger handful of petals to drop on Wonho’s head, his joyous laughter filling your ears.

The both of you continuously grabbed at the petals on the ground, dropping or throwing them at each other until you both were doubled over laughing.

Wonho grabbed your arms and pulled you to his chest, wrapping his arms around your waist to pick you up and spin you around, a loud squeal leaving your mouth as you clutched his head.

“Put me down!” You begged, your attempts at making him put you down were flawed as you kept laughing.

He set you down but kept you to his chest, his eyes never leaving yours. ‘ _Oh shit_ ,’ you thought. ‘ _This is gonna happen, this is going to fucking ha–’_

He kissed you softly, his warm lips meeting yours and his hands moved up your back to hold you tighter. You kissed back and wove your hands through his hair. You were happy. Beyond happy, even. Words couldn’t even describe how you felt with him. He made you feel brand new – like a new song on the radio, a new book popular among everyone, or a new movie making it big in the box office. He made you feel alive.

He pulled away from the kiss and rubbed your arms. “You ready to go home, sweetheart?”

“Yeah.” You agreed. He nodded and took you back to his car.

The ride home was quiet, aside from the soft sound of music playin from the speakers. He pulled up to your apartment and got out, opening the door for you.

“My queen,” Wonho bowed, making you burst into a fit of giggles.

“My king.” You responded, wrapping your arms around Wonho’s neck.

A thought came to mind, your eyes narrowing slightly. Wonho must’ve seen the wheels turning and leaned closer.

“What’s going through that pretty mind of yours, sweetheart?” He asked, reaching up to cup your cheek.

“Would you like to come in for a little while?” You asked shyly, blushing from embarrassment.

“Sure!” He said enthusiastically, grabbing your hand to hold it in his. You smiled at him, pulling him along as you walked up the stairs to your apartment.

You unlocked the door and ushered him in, Wonho then taking the time to marvel at your apartment.

He gasped and quickly walked over to your bay window, picking up a small cactus and showing it to you.

“It’s so _small_ ,” He said, shocked at such a small plant. “I’ve never seen one so tiny and fat before.”

“Me and the cactus must relate then.” You joked, Wonho’s face dropping at your comment.

“No, sweetheart, don’t say such negative things. You’re squishy and adorable, like my cheeks!” He puffed out his cheeks and pressed his fingers into them, making a cute face while smiling at you.

“I picked you up earlier with such ease! You have _nothing_ to worry about, baby. You’re perfectly perfect, and the whole world can agree with me.”

You smiled widely, tears springing to your eyes. “You’re too nice to me,” You whined, stomping over to hug him.  
  
He hugged you back, nuzzling his face into your neck. “You’re gorgeous, [Y/N]. In fact, you’ve got Wonho 2.0 doing some _crazy_ stuff down south.”

Confused, you pulled away from the hug to peer down at Wonho’s crotch and noticed a slight bulge.

“Huh,” You said simply. “You weren’t  
kidding.”

Wonho growled, pushing you backwards to pin you against the wall. “You want to do this, sweetheart?”

His breath fanned over your face, the smell of grapes lingering in the air from the wine. You nodded, biting your lip in anticipation.

Wonho then grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up, quickly carrying you to the bedroom.

He set you down at the edge of the bed and towered over you, looking down at you with your face in his hands.

He then leaned forward, making you crawl backwards until you were flat against the bed with him on top.

“You’re fucking beautiful, sweetheart,” He praised, then leaned down to bite at your neck.

He let you set up to slide your pants off, quickly kissing him as you flung them across the room.

He slid his hand underneath your sweater to touch your skin, moving up your ribcage only to move downward toward your panties. You gasped at the touch and he took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth, while his index finger kept rubbing you from the outside of the fabric, making you wetter than before.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Wonho confessed, smirking as he inserted a finger inside you with the panties still on. You hissed at how it felt inside of you and squirmed against the contact.

“Holy fu–fuck,” You breathed, turning your head to the side.

“Do you want to know how long I’ve thought about this? What I’ve thought about?” He questioned, pumping his finger in and out of you slowly. “I’ve thought about _you_. How your pretty pussy would feel wrapped around my cock, your moans and gasps filling my ears as I fucked you senseless.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” You groaned, fisting at the sheets as he pulled his finger away. You whined at the lost of contact but was quickly surprised when he slipped his hand inside, rubbing hard little circles on your clit.

You mewled and bucked into his hand, biting your lip harshly. You could feel his cock pressing against your hip, grinding into it to gain some friction. “I want to fuck you so bad, sweetheart,” He whispered, thrusting two fingers into you quickly.

You let out a shout, arching your back and he picked up the pace, grinding the heel of his palm against your clit.

He then quickly pulled away again, but before you could curse him out, he yanked your panties down and moved to situate himself between your thighs, moving his mouth down to your heat.

“Have you ever been eaten out, sweetheart?” He asked, licking a firm line up your slit, his tongue flicking into your entrance to taste you.

“W-Wonho, I just–holy shit, you’re so _good_ ,” You moaned, Wonho sucked your clit into his mouth and slid two fingers into you.

“I know,” He said teasingly, his laugh vibrating your pussy, making you moan loudly.

He pulled away, taking off his sweater and pants along with his boxers, leaving him bare to you.

And holy shit, was he _big_. You’ve had your fair share of lovers, but this was going to be an adventure to get him to fit inside of you. You were all for it. He grabbed a condom from his jean pocket before rolling it on, his eyes never leaving yours as he gave himself a few strokes.

You went to reach for it but he quickly slapped your hand away, wagging a finger in your face. “Another time, baby. Tonight, I want to focus on you and _you_ only.”

You scooted back so you were leaning against the headboard, spreading your legs wide. He groaned and crawled forward, pushing your sweater upward.

You moved to take it off but he stopped you, grabbing your wrists and pinning them back.

“Keep the sweater on. You look cute as fuck.” He said, and even though you wanted him to touch your breasts, this was exciting to you, so you agreed.

He adjusted himself, positioning his cock at your entrance and you melted into the feeling of his large hands on your thighs. He kissed you roughly as he pushed himself in. You flung your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, gasping as he started a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of you.

You dug your nails into his shoulders, dragging them down his front as he started to pump faster, pushing you farther back against the headboard as you pushed yourself forward to meet his thrusts. Wonho kissed down your neck, licking and sucking at different areas of your neck to figure out where you were most sensitive.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” He asked, staring at you. “Do you feel good?”

“I feel so good, really good. You feel fucking wonderful.” You whimpered, throwing your head back.

“Have you ever been fucked this good, [Y/N]? After this, no cock will ever compare to _mine_.” Wonho growled after a deep thrust.

“Wonho, I’m close.” You warned, moaning as he shifted himself to hit your g-spot. He chuckled, kissing your forehead.

“Me too, sweetheart,” Wonho grunted, biting his lip as he picked up speed. He positioned his weight onto one arm and he moved his other hand downward to rub furiously at your clit.

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” He ordered, kissing you fiercely.

Your nerves went on overdrive, white spots clouded your vision as an overwhelming pleasure overtook you. You clamped down on Wonho’s cock, making him the empty himself into the condom.

He slowly lowered himself down, his head pressed into your neck as you two calmed down.

“That was..” You started, “... the _best_ orgasm I’ve had in a long time.” You sighed, smiling contently.

“My dick is magical, I know.” Wonho laughed, making you slap his shoulder playfully.

“I love you, [Y/N].” He said. You raised your eyebrows in surprise, leaning forward to press your forehead against his.

“I love you too, Hoseok.” You called him by his real name, his cheeks now slight pink at the affectionate gesture.

“How do you spell that?” He asked, rolling himself off of you.

“What? ‘Love’?” You questioned.

“Yeah, ‘love’.” He wondered, gazing up at the ceiling.

“You are twenty-six years old, you should know how to spell that by now.” You chuckled, his smile reappearing on his face.

“You don’t spell it, I suppose,” You said, wrapping your arms around his middle to lay your head against his chest. “You feel it.”

Wonho thought it over, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

“Well, I definitely feel it when I’m with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just got done watching a movie about winnie the pooh and this quote came to mind and it reminded me of wonho so in a splurge of thought, i wrote this lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
